


Inferno

by SorrowsStars



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowsStars/pseuds/SorrowsStars
Summary: Sadness.





	

_Moon stared at the walls of her room, blinded by the whiteness. Pulling out a pokeball, she released Ninetails from it. “Ninetails, use Sheer Cold.” The Fox Pokémon refuses, shaking her head and flaring her tails out. Moon looks at her, and sighs, telling if again. “Use Sheer Cold.” It obliges, but turns away, not wanting to see what happens. Moon can feel herself growing cold. Her vision fades, and she exits into the darkness_.

Moon wakes with a start. It had been two months since Lillie had left, and they were taking their toll, on her sleeping and waking mind. She kept being challenged, again and again and again, until she had defeated what seemed like half of Alola. And then everyone had suddenly stopped coming to challenge her, and she had begun to relax. Tried to schedule a meetup with her old friends. But Hau and Gladion were in Sinnoh, having what she suspected was an really long date. And Lillie was still in Kanto, still writing the occasional letter. So she sat, and thought, and tried not to be lonely.

_A Sandslash stood over her, enraged and ready to strike. She kept the tight little smile on her face as the metal and ice claws pierced her chest, leaving frostbite and poison in their place. Moon laughed a little as her blood began to flow out of the wound, and felt herself enter into the darkness._  
  
Moon did not want to live with her dreams anymore, but felt that she didn't deserve a quick and easy death from falling or self-injury. So she came up with the worst pain she could think of.   
“Shinotic, use leech seed.” Now or never. The mushroom gave her an odd look, but did it. She picked up a single one, cupped it in its hand and swallowed it whole. Picking up another one, she tried to do the same, but Shinotic absorbed it before she could. She returned it to the pokeball, before heading to the room supplied for her.

It’s been another two months, and Moon knows her plan is working. She finds it hard to breath, but seems to keep coughing up the petals of the full-grown seeds. It's unfortunate, causing more people to take notice than normally would. She can feel her strength start to go.

Hau had come to battle Moon since the first time he had tried. He seems more downcast than normal. “You look like trash, Moon. Take a break from the job. Come and see me and Gladion again. She says nothing, and her expression doesn’t change from the tight, now slightly bloody, smile. You throw out Shinotic. He throws out Raichu. The battle starts.

After the battle’s over, Hau walks up to you and holds out a hand.   
“I'll beat you someday,” he says, a little bit of pep coming back into his voice. “Hopefully soon. Anything that would get you out of this job would be great. Gladion and I are going to leave for Sinnoh in a couple of weeks, so… hopefully we can get together before then.” I nod, then cough up a bunch of petals, bloodstained and torn. Hau winces at this. “You should see a doctor or something.” Patting me on the back, he leaves. She start cleaning up the blood, just in case someone else comes along. No one does.

Almost four months has the seed has leached Moon’s life, and she feels certain that she will die soon. She hadn't managed to schedule a meeting with Gladion and Hau before they left, so she considered it a simple loss and fell out of contact for a while. Nothing concerning her was happening.

The first challenger since Hau had come. Moon wasn't sure who it was, but had heard they were pretty good. They walked into the room, and she knew exactly who it was. Lillie had returned. Moon was shocked, but managed to keep the small smile. Lillie made to talk, but Moon threw out a pokeball to start the battle and delay her judgement.   
The battle was challenging, but Lillie won in the end. Moon’s face drifted from the tiny smile for just a second, before snapping back into place after a coughing fit. Lillie looked at her sadly. “I know you have Hanahaki disease, but for who? Can you at least tell me?” Moon looked startled by this, then outright laughed. “It’s not hanahaki. I’ll tell you after your ceremony, ok?” Lillie looked worried, but let Moon push past her into the icy mountaintop. Gazing at the world, she coughed up more blood and flowers, staining the snow red. The girl let herself collapse, curling into a ball as she hacked her lungs out onto the ground. One last intact flower fell, and she shuddered, drawing still. A bloodsoaked lily, resting on the red snow.

Lilies had like the celebration. It carried a lot of fanfare and fireworks, and while Moon wasn't there, it was truly the best celebration she could have asked for. It wasn't until the celebration was over and everyone else had gone to bed that she started to worry. She headed back to check up on her, discovering the body only after a while of searching.

Lillie sat beside moon, calmly awaiting her death. “Ninetails! Use inferno! The fox Pokémon obviously doesn't want to do it, but does. The snow is melted to reveal bare rock, and the only sign of the two humans is a black dusts whirling on the wind and two opposite foxes coiled around each other as tightly as possible. Long afterwards a firey Ninetails was said to walk the mountain, trailed closely by an icy one.


End file.
